


Bloodlines

by That_One_Fan_Girl



Series: Dark Allurance fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Blood and Violence, Come Marking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Humiliation, King Lance - Freeform, Marking, Master/Slave, Murder, Naked Cuddling, Nude Photos, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection, Public Execution, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slave Trade, Vaginal Sex, elf allura, property
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: Allura is the last of her people to fall from grace. The mighty Elf people have fallen from war and sold into slavery and publicly  executed. She’s ready to join her fallen nobles in the afterlife, that is when the axe didn’t come down on her, severing her head from her body—instead being sold off to a noble.





	1. Sell The Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Undertaleuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaleuniverse/gifts).



> This is a request from Undertaleuniverse I hope I do it well and I look forward to writing it and let's see what happens

 

Sore and bare, the pads of her feet stumble over the rough ground. Cold and naked, Allura is escorted by two soldiers. Her body shivers thanks to the freezing air. A thick piece of cloth covers her eyes, not seeing where she will meet death.

 

Suddenly, the former princess is shoved to her knees, she bits down on her lower lip to hold back the cry. Splinters scrape into the raw flesh of her knees. Her body trembles as ghost-like hand move like vapour up her spine and on her shoulders.

 

Allura holds in the anger, biting her tongue and growls as the human’s glare down at her—she can feel their burning gaze burning her skin. She refuses to be a shame to her family, even as she is paraded around naked for all to see.

 

The blindfold is ripped from her eyes, reviling a burning bright light. She blinks a few times before looking over into a see of masks and smirks. A voice booms above her, but Allura did not dare to peer up as the man calls out Allura’s _features_.

 

Her bright blue eyes bulge out of her skull as the masked monsters tell out bids. _No_ , she thought. _They are selling me off._ As bids are called out one after the other, Allura bites down on her bottom lip until it bled. _They should just kill me._

 

”This _rare_  Altean is the daughter of the late king Alfor, I'm sure she is worth more than a _mere_ 250 pounds of gold, ” his voice boomed with a smirk.

 

As more bids are called, Allura can merely kneel, shamefully naked in front of humans. She refuses to be sold off like property.

 

Her eyes drift over to one of the guards’ weapon. The blood pools in her mouth now sloshes around with her spit. She lept up, breaking her binds, she charges a guard. The large man holds her off, but Allura spits the blood into his eyes. As he goes to wipe the blood, Allura grabs the sword, ready to plunge it into her gut. 

 

Suddenly, she is tackled, strong and rough hands pin her to the floor and have the sword ripped away from her. ”No!” she screams as she is  restrained once more. Her face is shoved into the wood, arms bending back just far enough so they don't break.

 

”Careful with the merchandise, ”  the auctioneer hisses. 

 

”She's a monster! I'm not paying for that!”

 

”Alteans really are feral.” 

 

Whispers fog the crowd. Allura smirks to herself as her face is pushed into the wood platform. _They half to kill her,_ she thought, _no one wants an unruly slave._

 

”1000 pounds, ” a voice booms out from the crowd, making the room free in fear, including Allura herself. 

 

”Sold!” the man yelled, ” to his majesty!”

 

”Is he crazy?” 

 

“His majesty isn’t serious is he?”

 

Allura glares up with wide eyes at the man. Draped in shadows, the man wore blue. His collar buttoned up to his throat, a gold chain across his chest, a long crimson cap allows behind him. His skin is tan, golden, as the lights are brought back. His smirk is as sharp as a sword and eyes are as deep as mysterious ocean depths.

 

She growls, snapping her jaws at the soldiers as her eyes are covered again and jaw muffled. She is dragged out once more, into the hands of a human. 

 

Allura is tugged off, a needle is plugged into her arm, making her sleepy. She did the best she could, but sleep overtook Allura.

 

 

 

 

To be continued...

 


	2. Pretty Little Bird

 

Allura is propped up on her knees, hands bound and mouth gagged. Her capture had done her some courtesy, allowing her to kneel, her body now clothed, other then her body be bare. What kindness.

 

The room is lavish in cold whites and blues touched with silk and fluffy to the touch, rimmed with an eerily cold gold. Gold is supposed to be warm and bright, not dull and frozen over. 

 

The doors to the bedroom swing open. The weight in the air shifts, Allura is ready to fight whoever her capture is.

 

A servant girl with gold hair and emerald eyes walks in with a large smile on her face. She held a gold bowl, filled with fruits. Each one of her steps is carefully placed as she skips into the room.

 

”It is nice to see you awake, your Majesty, ” she said. ”The King as required that I bring you refreshments.”

 

”King?” Allura whispers.

 

 _The King is the one the bought me?_ She thought to herself. 

 

”Of course, ” the servant girl said. ”He refused to have anyone else purchase you,” she said as if it was a good thing. “He feels terrible having you restrained, but you aren’t trained yet and so he can’t trust you to be walking freely,” she said.

 

“Trust me?” Allura scoffed, ” that monster should be lucky if I don't bite his ear from his head.” Allura snapped her jaw shut.

 

”You see that?” the girl said, ” this is why he said you can't be free from your binds, ” she said. ”Do not worry though, I am here to feed you.”

 

She sat comfortably, legs crossed on the bed as she sets the plate down in her lap. She picks up a cherry with the pit cut out. 

 

”Say _ah_ , ” she said with a cheerful smile.

 

Allura, overtaken with shame, with hunger, bits down on the cherry. She was starving. One by one, she ate her fill of honey and cheese, apple slices and grapes and cherries. 

 

”You are so pretty.”

 

Allura didn't like the praise, not from humans. Never from humans.

 

”Like a little bluebird the King owned when he was a child.”

 

She didn't want to be some human’s pet.

 

”He will definitely take good care of you.”

 

The servant pats her head and cleaned her face before leaving. Allura fell asleep, filled with shame and hunger took care of, but she cried herself to sleep all the same. 

 

 

 To be continued...

 


End file.
